The 2009 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Gradient sensing and directed cell migration will be held from March 29-April 3, 2009 at Hotel Galvez in Galveston, Texas. The conference follows two successful Gordon Conferences in the field of chemotaxis research, which have been held biennially since 2005. The conference addresses the basic research question of how cells polarize and migrate directionally in diverse systems, including development, neuronal path finding, leukocyte trafficking, wound healing and tissue repair and cancer. The conference is also relevant to the development of therapeutics aimed at disorders where cell migration is central to disease pathogenesis, including cardiovascular diseases, rheumatic and allergic disease, asthma and cancer. The program highlights the commonality of mechanisms that regulate directed cell migration in the context of diverse systems and the implications of these common pathways to the development of disease. The conference will emphasize new concepts about the basic mechanisms that regulate gradient sensing and directed cell migration, and will explore links between cell migration during development, wound healing, immune cell trafficking and cancer. Nine sessions are planned which include (1) Directed cell migration in complex systems, (2) Migration in development and wound healing, (3) Inflammation and leukocyte trafficking, (4) Cell signaling in chemotaxis, (5) Cell polarity and motility in the immune system, (6) Cell polarity and the cytoskeleton in directed cell migration, (7) Modeling and bioengineering in directed cell migration, (8) Directed cell migration in cancer, and (9) Neuronal polarity and growth cone guidance. The combination of speakers and topics has been selected with the specific intention of stimulating new ideas and collaborations in the field of chemotaxis research. The session speakers will emphasize novel unpublished results directly related to gradient sensing and directed cell migration in diverse fields. Young investigators will be encouraged to present and discuss their findings in a supportive environment, by inviting up to 20 additional speakers from submitted abstracts and by holding four poster sessions. We anticipate offering financial support to encourage participation by young scientists, women and underrepresented minorities. Throughout the conference, interaction among senior and young investigators will be promoted in both formal and informal settings. Support of this program will assure that the meeting will be successful and will provide much needed sponsorship for outstanding young scientists who wish to attend the meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The conference addresses the fundamental mechanisms that regulate directed cell migration. This area has substantial importance to the development of new therapeutics to treat a diverse array of human diseases including cardiovascular disease, cancer, arthritis and asthma. The conference on Gradient sensing and directed cell migration will bring together experts that study directed cell migration in simple and complex systems in order to stimulate new ideas and advance our ability to improve public health.